


It's you

by DestielIsFuckinReal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel & Charlie Bradbury Friendship, Castiel in the Bunker, Charlie Lives, Charlie Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Ships It, Charlie in the Bunker, Dean Talks About Feelings, Declarations Of Love, Female Castiel, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Human Castiel, M/M, Sam Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-02 01:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11499369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielIsFuckinReal/pseuds/DestielIsFuckinReal
Summary: Team Free Will are hunting a witch who, just before dying, blows golden dust at Cas. Everything seems normal and maybe that dust was just some weird distraction, Cas thinks. Until the next morning...





	It's you

The Wichita witch, as Dean likes to call him, stands face to face with Castiel. He doesn't seem scared, in fact he has a grin on his face, the same grin that killed thousands of women who fell in his trap of being a tv producer promising them to become a star when all he gave them was a painful death, sacrificed to some backstage deity. "Weird satanic crap" civilians would call it. If only they'd known better of what crawls into the darkness, they would know how much of those deductions were true...

Angel blade in hand, Castiel is ready to attack, waiting for the guy to make a move, but he doesn't. He moves, instead, his hand to his jacket pocket and in a fluid motion blows what he took on Cas's face, who closes his eyes and turns his head to the side to avoid the golden dust to get into his nose. He hears a shot and sees the witch fall face first on the ground, a bullet hole on his back.

«Witch bullets, very effective» Dean says when Cas looks at him, while Sam checks the guy's pulse.

«He's dead» the younger man says, standing up. Then he turns to Cas, «Are you ok?»

«Yeah, yeah, I'm just hungry... And tired»

«Let's go grab a burger» Dean says walking to the former angel and putting an arm around his shoulders, «and then go straight home for a well deserved night rest»

~~~~~~~~~~

Castiel yawns sitting up on his bed the next morning, scratching his head absentmindedly. His head full of hair... he doesn't remember having so much hair if he's honest with himself. He runs his fingers through it, finding it longer than usual. Its lenght reaches his breasts. Wait,  _breasts_. Cas almost trips in the sheets on how fast he gets out of the bed to look at the mirror in his closet. What stares back at him is a female face, long black hair, blue eyes, boobs not too big nor too small. This female body is slightly smaller than the male body he... she is used to, so the clothes aren't too big on her form. Castiel turns around, looking at her back.

«Holy crap» whispers a voice he... she doesn't recognize as her own.

«Holy crap!» Cas repeats, louder, touching her neck. She sighs and sits on the bed, hiding her face in her hands and stays like that for few minutes.

 _I need a coffee_ , she thinks then, standing up and walking to the door.

Cas pokes her head outside hoping there's no one wandering around the corridors and, when she sees that the way is clear, walks to the kitchen. She makes a beeline for the coffee maker and pours herself a cup when she hears a «Hello, stranger» and turns to the voice. Charlie is there, a smile on her face. She walks to the coffee maker and fills her own mug. «What brings you here?»

«Charlie, it's me»

Charlie eyes her up and down, «With a face like yours, I think I'd remember I met such gorgeous goddess»

Cas chuckles, «I'm flattered, but "me" as in "Cas"» she says, using air quotes.

Charlie almost chokes on her coffee, eyes wide, «Oh my God, did I just hit on my supposed to be male former angel best friend?»

Cas laughs, «Pretty much» and drinks her coffee.

«Sorry, but» Charlie wolf whistles, «you're pretty hot»

«Thanks» Cas says looking down and scratching the back of her neck, a habit she took from Dean.

«So, what gave you boobs?»

«I don't know,» Cas says pinching her nose, «I woke up like this, probably something the witch did»

Charlie nods in acknowledgement sipping her coffee.

«I was thinking to sit at the library and find something to reverse the spell, it probably was the dust he blew on my face before Dean killed him and...»

«Did Dean see you like this?» Charlie interrupts.

Cas squints her eyes, «No, you're the only one who knows, why?»

«Oh,» Charlie shrugs, «nothing»

Cas stares at her for a couple more seconds before saying, «I'll go take a shower and then go do some research»

Charlie nods, a little smile on her face, and Cas walks out the room.

~~~~~~~~~~

After a quick shower Cas walks back to her room. She puts on a pair of boxers that hung weirdly on her female forms, a pair of sweetpants and an old Metallica tshirt that belonged to Dean. She walks to the library and stops dead in her tracks when three pair of eyes land on her.

«Uhm... Hey?» Cas tries.

Dean breaks the silence first. «Well, hello there» he says, flirty grin on his face that earns him a punch on the arm from Charlie.

«Uhm» Sam awkwardly clears his throat, «Charlie explained it to us»

«Yeah, I... Uhm... Oh this is so awkward...» Cas sighs and puts her hands on her hips, looking everywhere but the three people in front of her, «I was waiting for the right time to tell you...?»

«And hide all that from us?» Dean clicks his tongue, «Damn, Cas»

Cas looks back at him and something settles in her stomach at what she sees on the hunter's face. She then moves her eyes on Sam, who's giving his brother the Dean-don't-be-an-ass look to which Dean raises his hands playing innocent.

«I thought that the four of us will take less time to find a solution» Charlie says, «plus Sam was allover the moon when I mentioned research like the nerd he is,»

«That's not true!»

«and» Charlie continues, ignoring Sam's protest, «Dean will help too if he stops being an idiot»

«Thank you, guys»

«Hey, anytime» Sam smiles and starts taking the books from the highest shelves.

~~~~~~~~~~

They stay on the books for one hour and find nothing. Cas, though, starts having doubts on changing back again. The point is, she's in love with Dean, she's been for years now, since she still was an Angel actually, and if this female body made the hunter openly flirt with her... Then why change? She has the opportunity to finally be with Dean and if it's as a woman, where's the problem? She sighs and runs one hand on her face.

«Guys, it's fine» she says.

Charlie looks up at her, one eyebrow raised, «What do you mean?»

«I mean» Cas replies, looking at the three of them, «If we don't find a solution, it's fine. I've been in a female vessel before, I can live as a woman»

«Cas, are you sure?» Dean asks. Cas looks between Dean, Sam and Charlie. She bites her lip and finally says, «Can you please leave me and Dean alone for a minute?»

«Sure, I was just thinking to go grab a beer, join me Charlie?» Sam says and stands up, followed by Charlie.

When Cas is sure they're out of hearing, she says, «Look Dean, I saw how you're acting with me since you found out, and it's different from how you act with me as a man and...» she looks up at the ceiling, the bookshelf, the table, everywhere but Dean. She focuses on a word on the page in front of her and says, almost in a whisper, almost afraid Dean will reject her, «and I'm in love with you, so if this means I can openly be with you like that, then I don't really wanna change»

She hears Dean move, sees him sitting on the chair next to hers with the corner of her eye, feels two fingers under her chin lifting her face to look at him.

«What are you talking about?» the hunter says, his voice soft, no trace of anger in it.

«All the flirting, all the... Glances...»

«Dude» Dean says, laughing a little, «I flirt with you all the time, and the glances? Sammy once told me that if he had a penny for every time I looked at you when you weren't watching he'd be able to buy a boat _and_ a private plane»

Cas squints her eyes and tilts her head, «You flirted with me?»

«Remember that time at Bobby's when you were pissed at me and I told you that last time someone looked at me like that I got laid?»

Cas widens her eyes, « _That_ was flirting?»

«Yes it was» Dean says with a playful roll of his eyes. «Besides...» he adds looking down at the table and scratching the back of his neck nervously, «Who says you can't be with me as man?»

Cas's heart misses a beat. Dean can't possibly mean that. Well, at this point it can possibly be real since he admitted he flirted with her for a long time now.

«Look, I've always been attracted to both men and women and I always found you devastatingly handsome» Dean says at last when silence stretched for few minutes, looking into Cas's eyes, «and I think I started falling for you since that time I brought you to that night club, you looked all flustered when that dancer was talking to you, I found it utterly adorable» he chuckles, a slight pink coloring his cheeks. «And yeah, ok, Jimmy was a very beautiful man, but it's mostly you who I fell in love with» he shrugs, «I just want you, man, the way you are, you don't need to change for me»

Cas looks down, a shy smile on her face, blushing a little. «Would it be weird if I wanted to kiss you now?»

«Not at all, but only if I can kiss you again when you're back to normal» Dean says smiling.

«Deal» Cas says, smiling back. «Should we seal it?»

Dean chuckles and leans in, brushing their lips together. When he leans back he has a stupid smile graces his face, eyes bright, and Cas knows her expression matches the hunter's.

Dean then turns to the door and yells, «You can come out now, I know you're there eavesdropping everything»

Charlie is the first to appear, followed by Sam.

«I don't know what you're talking about» she says.

«Yeah, sure, you're a terrible liar Charlie» Dean says, then turns to his brother, who's sitting in front of him. «You ok with that?»

«He's not ok because he just lost fifty bucks» Charlie chimes in before Sam can answer.

«Wait, you bet on us?»

Sam shrugs and says, «In my defense I'm not the only one who did» a soft smile playing on his face.

Dean smiles back and takes the book he was reading before his chat with Cas.

«Whatever, man» he says, «let's find a way to change Cas back»

~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Cas wakes up in a bed that's not his.

They found the counterspell in the fairy section of the library, luckily they had all the ingredients in the bunker already. Charlie blew the dust in Cas's face and said that now all they had to do is to wait the next morning to see the results.

They spent the day at the bunker. Since Charlie moved in the bunker they started this tradition that at least one day a week they wouldn't go hunting, just relax. Those nights were officially movie nights.

Dean never left Cas and he also insisted to snuggle together on the couch while watching the movie (Charlie begged for Casino Royale because "Eva Green is a God there, guys!") with Sam teasing them every five minutes. Cas felt happy for once in her life, and part of her feared that when she would come back as man all this will just be a memory, even with what Dean told her in the morning... Nice things never lasted for her...

A pair of arms brings him closer, distracting him from the memories of the last day, and all the doubts that this wouldn't last disappear when he feels feather like kisses on his shoulder.

«Morning, sunshine» Dean says on Cas's skin.

Cas turns around and smiles, «Hello, Dean»

He hides his face in Dean's neck and puts his arms around Dean's middle. He feels Dean kissing his forehead and sighs contentedly, snuggling closer.

Dean chuckles, «You look like one of those cats of those stupid videos you show Charlie who then shows me»

«Mmh shut up»

Dean lifts Cas's face with two fingers under his chin. «Make me» he says with that shit eating grin on his face.

«Gladly» Cas smirks and captures the other man's lips with his own and Dean soon kisses back. Cas rolls on his back, bringing Dean on top of him.

«Love you, Cas» Dean says, kissing his neck.

«Love you too, Dean» Cas sighs as Dean starts trailing kisses down his body.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the lame title but seriously, my head goes literally blank when it comes to name things, I hope you forgive me lol


End file.
